Libras Tunnels
by spider warrior
Summary: when the turtles find a mutt they realize there's a lot more to the ooze then they thought. Rated M to be safe. Under editing!


Darth whimpered softly as he was limping down a tunnel to the sewers. He didn't know where it went but it was his only option now. He was a half wolf. He was a white normally but due to recent mishaps he was a dirty gray color. His eyes changed colors depending on his mood but they're real color was gold. He was hurt at the moment due to humans thinking he was a 'demon' even if he was it wasn't they're place to decide if he should live or die. a human had shot him in his shoulder another hit him in the face with a shovel, another had thrown a class bottle at him, he wasn't able to get the shards out, and a dog had mulled him. His owner had named him Darth but in just over a year had became the worst owner he had ever had. Shacking off that thought Darth fallowed his nose to the smell of food.

To his dismay it was behind a brick wall. Darth shock off the disappointment like he did water. He went looking some where else. He found it from the source of a dead rat. He was thankful for some thing even that small.

Darth ate it happily and continued on his way. He heard some thing coming toured him even in his condition he loved a good fight.

It was two humans they had something they where treating like a nuke. Darth grinned they where shackin up but why not shack them up more? He steeped forward with a growl making them scream and run. They had dropped a green canister and with a crack it broke releasing green oz ever where.

It didn't smell good and most of it was on him now. Huh if he believed in karma that was what he would call this. Scaring humans and getting gross oz every where on him. He rolled his eyes and with a huff shock the green stuff off. He continued on his way looking for food or shelter.

He found a sum what safe place and drifted to sleep.

He woke when it was dark. The walls where tented a glowing green from the water that he was near. It was a amazing site to see. The walls where shimmering….. Darth got up he was hungry again.

That taunting smell was still their he was starting to wonder if something was hiding behind the wall. He put his paw on it gently pushing and started to had presser on it growling when it did not yield.

They're must be some way to get in. he started to stalk his way around fallowing the smell.

He jerked in surprise to find some kind of monster banging at one of the brick walls.

It looked at him and screamed a battle cry making Darth smirk. Heh so it wanted to fight then it was going to get one! He jumped forward off of his ledge that was above the flow off water to the one it was one and started to mule it but it tasted horrible! It hit he with some kind of claw and he retaliated by biting harder. It picked him up throwing him in to the water he landed with a splash before reaching the surface he found he found what looked to be the broken tip of a spear grabbing he swam the rest of the way facing the monster that had started pounding on the wall again. He jumped on to it's back and dug his claws in when it started thrashing to get him off reaching as far as his body could he stabbed the broken spear in to it's neck. It threw him off in rage or as it's dieing move and fell. Darth hit the ground hard not the water but the ground. Wounds screamed at him for picking a fight and letting him self be thrown around so much.

He struggled to stand panting from pain before seeing his kill that was human sized he straitened from pride at tacking it down. He wasn't going to eat it though he knew he would get sick. He jerked as some kind of secret door opened at four human….s? they looked to green to be humans. Well what ever they where he was willing to take them down. He got in to possession with a growl. " uhh…guys where is the monster?" they hadn't noticed him yet. All of them had a set of colors to them orange, blue, red, and purple. They had just noticed the monster then they realized something else was still breathing. They stared at him with mixed expressions he grinned and with a sort of wolf laugh stepped forward. " this killed it?" asked the amazed orange one Darth lowered his ears sure he was small but that was because he was very young! Though he had stopped growing a long time ago almost like he had stopped aging. He was shock out of his thoughts as the red one growled "well I say it don't mater!" red growled as he stepped forward "Raph don't!"

Darth grinned as he stepped forward as well his eyes showing a will to fight even though he was hurt and week. He jumped as high as his injured body would allow and smacked the red one the shoulder before snagging his red bandana or what ever it was and pulling it off of its face he did a quick retreat before the now colorless one realized what he had.

He grinned before he started to prance a round with it dangling from his mouth. The red one realized what happened and with a roar charged at Darth. Darth pranced around toying with the turtle a bit longer… he was getting board very quickly. The orange one suddenly rushed at him. Darth's body was just to tired to move in time so he got hit. He fell in to the water with a splash. Unable to keep him self aloof the slowly started to drift with the current. A hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the water and Darth was faced with the four green turtles as he called them.

Did they want to kill him? Well they could try. "I didn't realize how hurt he was" the purple one said in a sort voice. Darth growled as they picked him up. They tock him to that wall where he could smell food. They pulled a lifer of some kind and the brick wall opened for them. Darth stared in awe at they're home it was amazing to say the lest. Some how felling safe Darth started to relax his body felling the effects of not sleeping for a week he started to drift off in to dream land. He fell in to the peaceful abyss know as sleep.


End file.
